


Tummy Ache

by prinanalogicality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil is the best boyfriend, Prompt Fill, Tummy Ache, dan is a sicky butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr: Dan has a tummy ache and Phil is the best boyfriend alive.





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, dangelics. I take requests!

What annoys Dan more than the fact that he is sick is that he has no idea  _why_  he is sick.

He didn’t eat anything wonky, he wasn’t around anyone who was sick, heck he didn’t even go anywhere in the past day or so. As far as he knows, he is only sick because his body hates him and wants him to suffer.

“Phil.” He calls out, wrapped up in the blue and green blanket within Phil’s bedroom. Beside the bed sits a navy blue bucket, just in case, and even looking at it makes a pout appear on the sickly brunette’s face. “ _Phil_.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Phil laughs softly as he enters the bedroom, holding a thermometer in one hand and a rice-filled cold pack in the other. “Are you feeling any better?”

“No. That over-the-counter shit you gave me may as well have been sinus medicine, it did nothing. I’m dying, Philly. This is no longer your bed, it is my death bed.”

“Hush, sit up so I can take your temperature without worrying that I’ll drop it and you’ll choke on it.” Phil breathes out another laugh, watching as the bundle of blankets moves, groaning all the while. The back of his hand makes contact with Dan’s forehead, and he sighs quietly, holding up the thermometer to Dan’s lips. The pouty brunette reluctantly takes the thermometer into his mouth, cheeks rosy and his eyes closing. “You know, you’re still rather pretty, even when you’re sick and sweating all over my bedsheets.”

“Shuddup.” Dan murmurs around the thin thermometer, creaking his eyes open to peer up at Phil through his thick lashes. He looks miserable, and it makes Phil’s heart ache to see his beloved feeling so miserable.

The thermometer beeps and Phil pulls it back, looking down at the numbers. 100.3 degrees Fahrenheit, 38.5 degrees Celsius. His poor darling really is sick.

“What does it say?”

“That you need to lie back down. Go on.” Phil drums his fingers atop Dan’s head, snorting when the male cranes his neck to try to bite his fingers before lying back down. “It also says to open up your blanket so I can lay down with you and make you feel better with my soothing boyfriend secretions.”

“There is no way in hell that I am going to let you in so you can secrete  _anything_  on me, Phil.” Despite his words, Dan shifts so he can hold up one side of the blanket up for Phil.

Phil slides in beside Dan, immediately sensing the heat the other male’s body is giving off. He sets the thermometer on the nightstand before lying his arm down, breathing out a pleased sigh as Dan snuggles up to his side, lying his head on Phil’s chest. Shifting so he is comfortable, Phil gently lays the cool rice pack over the back of Dan’s neck, smiling at the quiet “thank you” Dan murmurs against him.

“Has the nausea gone away at all?”

“No. I feel like a thousand tiny lego men are running around and punching my insides into submission until I cough them all up into a damn bucket.”

“My poor baby.” Phil coos, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. In response, Dan grunts, though he doesn’t try to move away or elbow Phil in the ribs. That really shows how much Dan doesn’t feel well, considering he typically would sass back if Phil teases him. “Do you want to Skype your mum later? After you take a nap?”

“Yeah.” Dan’s voice is small, and Phil feels the male shiver against him, curling in on himself more. “I want my mum.”

Whenever Dan gets sick, he wants to be held by Phil, he wants his mum, and he wants to sleep. Phil has learned all of this, so he is trying to get all of those things done for the ill male. 

“It’s a plan then, bear. Just go to sleep, yeah? I’ll be here when you wake up. Just don’t puke on me, make sure you aim for the bucket.”

“You say that like I can control when and where my insides decide to turn over and make my gag reflex spew all of the contents of my stomach all over the place.”

“Okay, that was gross. I was just teasing, don’t worry.” Phil’s fingers gently stroke Dan’s bangs from his face, and he smiles at the sight of the male with his eyes closed. He looks exhausted, sounds exhausted. Hopefully some sleep will help him to feel better. “Sleep well, honeybee.”

“I love you.” Dan’s voice is a whisper as he drifts out of consciousness, nothing but a quiet murmur, but Phil hears it.

“I love you so much. Get better soon so we can go out and maybe get some Chinese takeout.” Phil watches as Dan’s shoulders relax and sighs happily, relaxing himself. Yeah, the threat that he may get sick as well looms, but to have Dan cuddled up to him like this, he supposes getting a stomach bug might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
